What
by i am mi-chan
Summary: This is one crazy story, even I don't know what it's about. Rating changed from K to T. For reasons known in chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Minna, I'm back. Lately I've been lazy. This story is being made up along the way, so get ready for the crazy train. I'm a pretty crazy person, so that's why my other fanfic idea's are so uhmm...unique. I don't know where they come from, but I'm working on a fanfic that is pretty normal(as normal as my imagination gets). Then I'm also thinking of making a story where instead of Kirino as the mermaid and Tsurugi as the vampire, it's the other other way around. Kirino's the vampire, and Tsurugi is the mermaid… I mean merman. That idea popped into my idea the other day, It's kinda funny if you think about it. Kirino as a vampire, understandable. But Tsurugi as a merman, XD. Let me know in the review, if I should write this story. Anyways, I don't know what this story is about, since it's made up along the way. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Finally practice is over!"Kirino yelled excitedly. His friends all started, usually the rosette disliked the end of practice. He noticed the strange looks he was getting "What?" he asked annoyed.<p>

"Nothing," they all answered in unison, then turned away. Then they all stared at Shindou.

"What?" he asked innocently.

They mouthed him the words 'go check out what's up with him'. It's so annoying to him that they always rely on him to check on Kirino. Oh well.

"Kirino, are you okay?" Shindou asked in the most discreet way possible.

"Sure, why so Shindou!" the rosette was asked excitedly. Little did they know Kirino had a secret, and a big one at fact.

"Nothing, it's just you're never excited to leave soccer practice. I mean never." Shindou said.

"It's just i have somewhere to go, it's my first time, and sound really exciting," which in Kirino's case was true.

He turned to his friends who then mouthed the words 'Ask him where', he gave a sigh. "Where ya goin'?" he tried not to sound annoyed.

"It's a secret," he said playfully, he gave Shindu a wink and ran of.

His friends were glaring at him," What, he won't tell me. I'm not psychic.

"Well then follow him!" they yelled.

"Fine. If you insist," he grumbled.

He followed Kirino, and was surprised when his friend ducked into the forest. When he ran after Kirino, he found Kirino standing in front of what seemed to be giant, black swirling black hole.

"Kirino!"he yelled in confusion.

Kirino swiftly turned around in shock "Sh-Shindou what are you doing here," you see Kirino was supposed to keep this a secret. As Kirino was staring Shindou, Shindou noticed something emerging from the swirling vortex.

"Watch out Kirino," he ran over to push his friend down.

When they both woke up they were in a strange place, and greeted with am awfully cheery voice. "Hello, we've been expecting both of you"

"What you were expecting him too?"Kirino asked a bit tiredly.

"Yep, we knew curly fries over there would follow mary." They both looked at her like she was crazy. "You're Mary's little lamb," she added pointing at Shindou. When they fully awakened, they noticed the voice belonged to a girl. She was a bit pale, had long lilac hair that reached her ankles and golden brown eyes. She wore baggy shorts, knee high combat boots, and a black mid-drift top. Over that she wore a red unzipped sweater. You could say she looked like she was a military general, who was just 14 and really short for her age. She was about a whole foot shorter than Shindou. "Now curly fries and pinkie, ready for you first mission," she said in that sickly sweet voice.

"Why are you calling me curly fries, and Kirino pinkie?" Shindou asked furiously. "and what mission?" he turned to his twin tailed friend " Kirino what's going on?"

"Well you have long curly hair, so you're curly fries. Your friend has pink hair so, pinkie is very befitting of him." she said in a matter of fact tone. "Kirino and you are here to fulfill your ancestors legacy. This organization is filled with daemon excrosits. Your first mission is to find and destroy the daemon in your school." She explained in haste.

"That explains sooooo much," Shindou said sarcastically.

"Oh come on this'll be fun," Kirino was too busy imagining what the daemon would look like, to see how crazy this all seemed.

"You're crazy, we can't do that. We don't have any training, you can't just run into the unknown!" Shindou tried to knock some sense into his pink haired friend.

"No worries, we can do this. Since our ancestors started this whole thing it's in our blood." Kirino said proudly as he held his fist over his chest.

"You're delusional!" Shindou was fed up he wouldn't except the fact that he was now in a secret organization that put his whole life on the line.

"Here is everything you need," the sweet voiced girl said as she tossed them a backpack, and dashed away.

There was a flash of blinding light and the two boys were back in the woods.

Shindou searched the bag "How are we supposed to use this stuff."

"Dunno, but we'll figure it out."Kirino was curiously staring at an object that looked like a compass. But there was a radar.

"Ah well, see ya!" Shindou yelled. They agreed that Kirino should take the bag, Shindou really didn't want part in this.

Shindou was halfway home when he ran into Tenma and the rest of his team. Sangoku spoke up "So what happened, why's Kirino acting weird?"

"Oh it's nothing. Nothing at all," Shindou noticed the suspicious looks he was getting. "What?". None of them answered so Shindou just headed home.

* * *

><p><strong>This is weird right. At least I know what this stories about now. I don't know if I should continue. Tell me in the comments. Good Day and now of to the next crazy fic.<strong>

Mi-chan out


	2. Chapter 2: What Next

**Hello. I have the next chapter for what. I'm really not sure what this chapter will be about. But the show must go on. Behold, the weirdness and randomness of my imagination.**

* * *

><p>"Shindou !" Kirino called to his best friend trying to catch up. "Aren't you excited?" the pink haired boy asked.<p>

"About what exactly?" Shindou asked playing dumb.

"Oh you forgot, well I'll just tell you then. Me and you went to a secret place… and uhmm something happened…" then Kirino started to blush remembering the nickname that strange girl gave him.

Shindou noticed a group of girl giggling at them. Saying things like "Kawaii" and "Yaoi". Since Kirino said this as if having a normal conversation they must have heard. Shindou merely brushed it off. Then one of the girls walked up to Shindou and said "Congrats, you two seem to have gotten closer," she slung her arm around his shoulder " So… what were the details?"

"Details to what?" Kirino asked snapping out of it. He stopped blushing at least.

"You know what you and Shindou did yesterday," she teased.

Shindou didn't know how far this was going to escalate, but he didn't want to continue. "Come on Krino lets hurry," he grabbed Kirino's arm and ran, dragging his friend along. He heard all the girls back there giggling.

"Shindou what do they mean what we did yesterday, you didn't tell them did you?" Kirino asked with puppy dog eyes.

"No, they were jumping to conclusions back there, but thats not important. Kirino this can't go on, okay. We have to stop."

"Please Shindou I really want to continue-"

"Continue what?" It was Tsurugi, he looked at the two seniors who seemed flustered.

"What are you talking about?" Shindou asked nervously.

"Yeah what?" Kirino asked even more nervously.

"Don't act dumb, what are you two hiding?" he looked at the two seniors who didn't answer. " Well you can't hide your secret for long," was all he said before continuing into the school.

"So Shindou please?" Kirino asked with huge pleading eyes.

"Fine, we can continue." Shindou couldn't say no, he knew what Kirino could do if you said no.

The two boys kept on walking to the building, when they felt a strange presence passing by. The wind started to blow hard, and it seemed colder. The sky became darker, and there was a slight mist. The noticed a strange boy with raven hair and red eyes walk by. He looked at them, and gave them a small smile that sent shivers down their spines. They nervously smiled back, and within seconds he was gone.

"I think I found the daemon," Kirino whispered nervously under his breath.

"Yeah," Shindou could only stare at the spot where the boy once stood.

"So after school?" Kirino asked happily.

"After school what?" Shindou asked still staring at that spot.

"Yeah after school what?" They both jumped at the new voice, it was Tenma. Who was curiously looking at his scarred seniors. "We have practice after school _remember_," the soccer freak said annoyed.

"Oh I forgot then after practice then, that okay?"Kirino asked looking at Shindou.

"Oh uh… sure I guess," Shindou answered nervously.

"You two are acting strange, is something going on between you two," the brunette asked worried.

"No," they answered in unison. All three boy walked away from this situation. Tenma was worried for his friends. Shindou was worried for his life, how could they face a daemon. Kirino skipped happily away.

* * *

><p>After practice Kirino was excited to leave again. Once Shindou was ready Kirino grabbed his arm and dragged him along. "Come on Shindou, we need to go," Kirino said happily.<p>

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Shindou said grabbing the backpack full of supplies the girl gave them.

"Now both of you guys are really excited to leave," Sangoku sighed. Then a sly smile crept along his face(Like Kariya's evil smile) "But it's understandable. You two must want to be _alone_" he said aloud. Some of the other players snickered. Little did the two second years know a rumor had spread around saying that the two could be dating.

"Sangoku are you alright,"Kirino asked obviously oblivious to what Sangoku was hinting at.

Shindou on the other hand knew what Sangoku meant, his face had a slight blush. "Come on Kirino lets hurry," he said as he pushed his friend out the door.

Once they were at the gates they saw the boy, and they followed him. They didn't need the aura tracker since he gave off a pretty strong aura so they easily followed him. But little did they know that they too were being pursued. Their whole soccer club followed them. They also didn't know that their target knew they were following them. Luckily they lost their club members, they soon caught up to their target.

"Hello there you can come out. I already know you're there," the daemon said. Reluctantly they came out, they were scared. "Oh don't fret I only have a message for you two," he walked up to the scared boys and gave them a box. A rather big box. He then turned away and in a cloud of smog he disappeared.

"Now what?" Kirino asked looking at the box, it was heavy and it needed both boys to carry it.

"We carry it to my house," Shindou said. Thats what they did, but half way to Shindou 's house they ran into the soccer club members, all of them.

"Did you two have fun?" Kariya asked with a smirk.

"Yeah it was fun wasn't it Shindou ?" Kirino asked nervously.

"I guess it was okay," answered the brunette said unsure of himself.

"I'm sure it was" Kurama commented with a snicker.

"Can ya move please, we need to get to Shindou 's place!" Kirino yelled agitatedly.

"Why the rush?" Sangoku asked hoping to push some information out of the junior.

"You _obviously_ can't see that we are carrying a giant box." Kirino said grumpily. "And you _obviously_ don't notice it's heavy," he added with even more anger. "SO MOVE OUT OF THE DAMN WAY!" Kirino yelled, instantly the sidewalk was clear.

* * *

><p><strong>I like this chapter. I knew don't know why I made everyone think that both boys could be dating. If you wonder what Sangoku meant by them being alone, he didn't mean kissing. He meant the other alone, like in the room alone. I wonder where my imagination will take us next, because this story wasn't planned at all. I just wonder if Kirino will ever figure it out, what Sangoku meant. How will Kirino react, will Sangoku live. We will find out.<strong>


End file.
